In the field of image display devices there is a growing trend toward the use of higher resolution, complex images, and streaming video to create a rich visual experience for the user. These requirements are pushing the processing power demands for display devices beyond the limits of existing processors. In some situations this may result in streaming video appearing to skip, pause, or stutter. Additionally, users increasingly want display devices that are lighter and thinner and that consume less power.